Power Baby
by Scott Summers
Summary: The New Avengers prepare to assemble for Halloween. Happy Halloween! Thanks for reading.


**Power Baby**

"No."

"It's adorable," Jessica Jones-Cage smiled at her husband.

"I mean it," Luke shook his head, staring down at their baby. "No."

"Hey, are you guys-?" Peter Parker stood in their doorway. "Oh my god. That's amazing."

"See?" Jessica smiled. "She's Power Baby."

Spider-Man turned, yelling back to his fellow Avengers. "You guys _have _to see Danielle!"

"Power Baby," Luke brought put his hand over his eyes as he shook his head. "No."

Jessica picked Danielle up carefully, a grin under the giant afro which sat atop her head. "Gg."

"Is that the real tiara?" Carol Danvers, Ms. Marvel, laughed as she pointed. "Is she seriously wearing your real tiara, Luke? Oh my God. Jess! Get in here!"

"I love it," Spider-Man stood in awe. "I… I just love it… I mean, I wanna team up with her."

Carol snorted.

"What's going-?" Danny Rand stopped mid-sentence, doubling over immediately and grabbing his stomach.

"Yeah, it's real funny, Dan'," Luke stared.

"That's your real tiara, isn't it?" Iron Fist gasped. "Isn't it?"

Luke turned to his wife. She nodded.

"You can't put that on our child's head!"

"JESSICA DREW! Get in here!" Ms. Marvel screamed, never taking her eyes off of Power Baby. "This is the best Halloween _ever_."

"S'probably got Rhino goo on it or somethin'," Luke leaned toward the tiara, Danielle smiling up at her father beneath her 'fro.

"This is offensive," Luke grabbed her tiny finger and winked.

"There's no Rhino goo," Jessica stepped back, appalled. "I cleaned it."

"With what?" Luke's face twisted. "You can't just grab the Lysol – that's a collector's item."

"I think I have about twenty of 'em in my apartment," Iron Fist shook his head.

"What's all the fuss abou—whatisthat?" Spider-Woman appeared. "Ohmygod, is Danielle dressed up like Luke? Ohmygod."

"I know," Carol snorted again.

"We should have baby Avengers."

"We used to, Spidey," Ms. Marvel turned. "They lived on the West Coast."

"Ouch!"

"Do _not _tell Clint I said that," Carol eyed Spider-Woman.

"Weren't you on that team, Jess?"

"Wrong Spider-Woman," Drew rolled her eyes. "That was Julia. You knew that."

"Did not."

"Shut up," she glared at Spider-Man.

"She _is _cute," Luke eyed his daughter again.

"I always loved the look," his wife smiled at him.

"You did not."

"Well," she shrugged. "At least the man behind the hair."

"Are you daddy's power bay-bee? Huh, punkin?" Luke leaned in toward her again. She giggled.

"Some Power Man," Spider-Man chuckled. "Does da Pow-uh Mahhn wanna help da Aveng-uhs pass out can-dee?"

"You wanna test that spider-sense, boy?"

"Watch it, Spidey," Iron Fist grinned. "Hyim's getting' angwy."

"You won't wike him when he's angwy," Jessica laughed, bouncing her daughter in her arms. "Will you, Power Baby?"

"Traitor," Luke shook his head again. "Get outta here, all've you. This is our bedroom."

"He wants to make her a lil sidekick," Spider-Man grinned beneath his mask.

"God," Spider-Woman slapped him.

"Well, he can carry it for nine months, then," Jessica smiled at Luke.

"I usually end up carrying all of _my_ sidekicks," Luke grinned at Iron Fist. "Might as well carry hers."

"You were _my _sidekick," Danny arched an eyebrow.

"Not this again," Jessica shuffled Danielle and headed toward the door. "We're going out. I want the world to see her superhero debut."

The group parted and turned to follow Jessica into the living room. "Hey Jess," Wolverine popped some candy into his mouth on the couch. "Hey Luke."

"Ggg," Danielle sputtered, her wig bouncing with each of Jessica's steps.

"That's not Luke, Logan," Carol walked past Jess and Power Baby and toward the candy. "That's Power Baby."

Logan shrugged. "Last thing you need is baby versions of your team. Trust me."

"Finally, someone makin' some sense," Luke entered. "There any Twizzlers?"

Ms. Marvel threw one toward him, Iron Fist intercepting and unwrapping the Twizzler before Luke could react. He stuck the end in his mouth. "_My _sidekick."

"Power Baby," Spider-Man walked by with a chuckle. "It's gonna tear the blogs _up_."

"I'm so glad you're on _this _team," Spider-Woman smiled.

"Jarvis loves it," Carol smiled down at her phone.

Luke shook his head. "When did you even take a picture?"

"Jarvis texts?" Spider-Man turned.

"You should see his Twitter," Carol put her phone in her pocket.

"Can you say Sweet Christmas?" Jessica kissed Danielle on the forehead. Luke sighed, smiling helplessly at his family.

"Alright," he grabbed his little girl, the oversized 'fro swaying back and forth. "Let's go."

"Well, I'm going," Spider-Man followed Luke and Jessica to the door. "If a supervillain attacks, I am _not _missing my new dream team-up."

"Alright, Avengers," Jessica pulled the door open.

"Halloween's waiting – Assemble!"


End file.
